In the field of malware detection and removal, processes are often too complex to be managed by humans in real-time. As a result, malware detection and removal is typically an automated process performed via a computer. Yet, these automated processes must be understandable by humans, in order to control actions performed by the computer.
Malware detection and remove processes typically require the selection and application of remedial routines that are conditional on detection of classes of malware. There are often multiple simultaneous infections, some of which may restore each other if removed individually. Accordingly, malware removal can be a multifaceted process in some instances. However, solutions requiring multifaceted processes are not limited to the field of malware detection. For example, in the field of healthcare, the provisioning of services and management of records is also a multifaceted process as it involves incorporating processes and operations associated with a large number of parties.
As a result, there is a need for a high speed unified dynamic machine intelligence that can efficiently and effectively analyze complex interactions in a system or environment and determine how to coordinate efforts and allocate resources to address any issues in the system or environment, such as in the case of a malware-infected computer. Moreover, there is a need to make such systems easily comprehendible by humans and to provide a means for humans to easily interact and adjust the operations and processes in such systems.